Deux cœurs chauds dans un hiver glacial
by Xazera
Summary: Maura ne parvient pas à se sortir de cette enquête. Ce n'est qu'avec l'aide de Jane qu'elle quitte la morgue, seulement les routes enneigées de Boston ne vont pas les aider... Ou peut-être que si finalement.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié sur Rizzoli and Isles mais me revoila! **

**J'avoue que j'ai un peu été confronté au "syndrome de la page blanche" si on peut dire... Du moins pour R&I.**

**En tout cas voici un petit OS que j'avais promis à fille-de-lune donc le voilà! Je sais qu'il est court par rapport à ce que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire mais il faut que je me remette dans le bain!**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Boston et ses hivers glacés étaient connus à travers tous les États-Unis. Chacun savait qu'il ne faisait pas bon temps de rouler un soir de tempête. La neige brouillait la vue, le froid gelait les doigts et le vent glaçait les esprits. Il était tard, la pendule de la morgue indiquait plus de minuit. Pourtant, Maura était toujours en plein travail. Elle se torturait l'esprit sur ce cas si important à ses yeux. Le meurtre d'enfant est toujours plus difficile à traiter. Le jeune garçon qui se trouvait allongé sur sa table se nommait Alexandre Brown. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnés à la naissance car leur famille n'acceptait pas les unions entre un afro-américain du South End et une jeune bourgeoise Bostonienne. Maura savait ce que c'était que d'être abandonné, elle comprenait d'autant plus qu'elle aussi avait été adoptée pour échapper à sa famille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à ce cas, elle n'arrivait pas à partir. La jeune femme était très concentrée sur la relecture de son rapport d'autopsie. Tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Jane entrer. Cette dernière s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et eut un sourire triste. Elle comprenait pourquoi Maura tenait à résoudre ce cas mais trente heures sans sommeil n'étaient pas la bonne solution. D'une voix calme et douce, la brune avertit son amie de sa présence.

"Hey."

Le visage de la légiste se leva vers elle avec étonnement.

"Jane? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

La détective entra et se mît en face d'elle.

"Je pourrais te poser la même question figure toi.

-Je... Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Cette affaire elle...

-Te touche de très près. Je sais."

Un sourire las naquit sur le visage de la scientifique.

"Je n'y arrive pas Jane. Je ne trouve rien qui puisse faire avancer l'enquête et...

-Et tu as besoin de sommeil.

-Je ne peux pas aller dormir! Cet enfant n'aura plus jamais le loisir de rêver! Je dois à tout prix l'aider à trouver la paix...

-Une personne très intelligente m'a dit un jour que nos capacités intellectuelles se trouvaient réduites lorsque l'on manquait de sommeil."

La blonde lui sourit.

"Une femme brillante à coup sûr.

-Comment tu as su que c'était une femme?"

L'air innocent sur le visage de Jane arracha un petit rire à Maura. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour la brune cela représentait tout. Elle détestait plus que tout savoir son amie triste. Son sourire, son rire et sa bonne humeur faisait de Jane la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

"Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

-Je peux conduire, ma voiture est sur le parking.

-Hors de question! Quel genre de flic laisserait partir une femme aussi épuisée que toi?

-Tu marques un but.

-Un point Maura, tu marques un point.

-Oh... C'est la même chose."

Jane se moqua gentiment de son amie.

"Allez prends tes affaires."

Elle laissa quelques minutes à Maura pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin mais l'empêcha de prendre le dossier de l'enquête.

"Juste pour cette nuit, oublie l'enquête. Elle va te dévorer de l'intérieur sinon... Je sais ce que ça fait, crois-moi."

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Jane dans la voiture.

"Merci.

-Pour?

-Être venue me chercher, de m'avoir forcé à rentrer me reposer et tout simplement d'être là pour moi.

-Hey, si ta meilleure amie ne fais pas ça pour toi, qui le fera?"

Maura sourit. En elle-même elle savait à quel point elle était déçue. Elle ne voulait pas que Jane soit sa meilleure amie, elle désirait bien plus que ça. Quand l'amour entre en jeu dans une amitié aussi puissante que la leur, il est difficile de l'écouter. Alors elle ne disait rien, laissant le temps passer, profitant de leurs moments de complicité et d'amitié si sincères et agréables. Elle ne voulait les perdre pour rien au monde.

Jane démarra la voiture et remercia intérieurement ses pneus neige. Elle détestait conduire dans ses conditions, et pourtant, chaque hiver c'était la même chose. Elle quitta le parking de la morgue pour raccompagner Maura chez elle, il était grand temps qu'elle se repose. Le trajet se passa plutôt silencieusement, l'esprit de Maura était épuisé, celui de Jane était concentré sur la route. Elles avançaient tranquillement lorsqu'une grosse bourrasque de vent s'engouffra sous la voiture et la fit patiner. L'arrière du véhicule dévia de sa trajectoire et commença à faire tourner la voiture sur elle-même. Maura poussa un cri alors que Jane tentait de redresser la situation. Elles avaient fait presque cinq tours sur elles-mêmes lorsque la détective parvint enfin à stabiliser la voiture. Elle ôta vivement les mains du volant et écouta son cœur battre à toute allure pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Maura qui semblait choquée et aussi surprise que son amie.

"Maur', tu vas bien?"

La concernée replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Oui... Oui je crois. Et toi?

-Ça va. Ce truc m'a fait flipper! Putain!"

Maura ne la corrigea même pas. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu te garais tranquillement, on est à quinze mètres de chez moi."

Jane posa ses mains tremblantes sur le volant.

"Ouais, je pense que ça serait bien."

Elle redémarra lentement et gara la voiture derrière celle des voisins de Maura. Encore chamboulées, elles sortirent en silence et la légiste sentit Jane s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité, réchauffée et calmée. Les bras protecteurs de la femme qu'elle aimait étaient la chose dont elle avait le plus besoin. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à chez Maura ainsi, le bras de Jane sur ses épaules.

Elles ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois arrivées devant la porte de la blonde. Elles entrèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Je crois que si je conduis après ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Tu rigoles j'espère?

-Quoi?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser reprendre la route après ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

La brune sourit et capitula.

"Alors je veux bien une bière s'il-te-plaît."

La blonde lui apporta sa boisson et se fit un Cosmopolitan qu'elle déposa sur la table sous le regard intrigué de la détective.

"Je ne crois pas qu'un verre de vin soit assez fort pour me calmer..."

Un rire nerveux secoua Jane puis de répercuta à Maura. Elles finirent par entrer dans un fou rire irrépressible. Après plusieurs minutes, elles se calmèrent et séchèrent leurs larmes. Elles se regardèrent, le regard sombre de Jane se noya dans celui de son amie. Depuis quand était-elle aussi amoureuse de Maura?

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de la légiste. C'était tendre, passionné et amoureux en même temps. Le temps s'arrêta, la main de Jane alla se perdre dans les cheveux de la blonde qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jane se leva.

"Je suis désolée Maura... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

-Pourquoi es-tu désolée? Tu n'as rien fait, je ne pense même pas que ce soit toi qui m'ait embrassé. C'est juste... Arrivé.

-Alors tu... Ne regrette pas?"

La mine de Maura s'affaissa.

"Parce que toi tu regrettes?

-Seulement si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir..."

La blonde se leva et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Qui serait assez idiot pour ne plus vouloir te voir?"

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la détective.

"Et maintenant, tu regrettes?"

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de Jane.

"Pas le moins du monde..."

Elle scella une fois encore leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

"Je t'aime Maura, depuis une éternité...

-Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dit plus tôt que je t'aimais aussi..."

Une fois de plus elles s'embrassèrent. Maura mît ses jambes autour de la taille de la détective et passa ses bras derrière son cou. Elle sentit les mains de Jane se poser sur ses reins et l'emmener dans la chambre. Elles passèrent une nuit incroyable, une nuit de découverte de l'autre. Elle se connaissait depuis des années et pourtant, il semblait qu'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. Elles s'aimèrent, s'aimèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Lorsque leur corps haletants se figèrent entrelacés pour rejoindre Morphée, Jane murmura: "Je t'aime Maura." Et Maura répondre: "Moi aussi, plus que quiconque en ce monde..."

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Alors ça vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques! A une prochaine fois! **

**PS: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre de "Disparaître pour être vue"!**

**BISOUS :***


End file.
